


New horizons

by Kayim



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Buck watches.He stands at distance, aware of his surroundings in a way he knows is bordering on paranoia, and watches as Ezra saunters down the road.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a pairing I have ever considered. But when I put a call out for prompts, both Dine and Tamsin asked for Ezra/Buck. 
> 
> Hope you both enjoy!

Buck watches.

He stands at distance, aware of his surroundings in a way he knows is bordering on paranoia, and watches as Ezra saunters down the road. He notices as Ezra’s fingers twitch, as if flicking invisible playing cards, and wonders whether those fingers would feel soft like a woman’s, or calloused and hard like his own. His eyes follow the way that Ezra’s jacket – the red one which reminds him of wine he can't afford – moves across his shoulders as though it were part of his own skin.

He senses someone walking towards him and drops his gaze to his boots, unwilling to be caught in the act. It only takes the man a few seconds to pass by, but when Buck looks up again, Ezra is gone. 

“You are not nearly as inconspicuous as you think you are, Mr. Wilmington.”

Impossibly, Ezra is standing behind him, leaning against the wall a casual air that belies the deep breaths he’s taking. Buck guesses that he’s all but run to put himself in that position, and he doesn’t know why. Part of him wants to smile widely and laugh off any accusation. The other part of him wants to step forward, knock Ezra's hat off, and run his hands through Ezra's hair.

But he doesn’t step any closer, and he doesn't smile. “I don’t know about inconspicuous, Ezra, but I can certainly recognize when someone is out of breath.” He goes for casual, but he suspects that the words came out harsher than he'd planned. He hates that he doesn't know how to react around this man.

“I was merely intrigued to discover what it was you found so interesting,” Ezra replies, his breathing starting to even out. “You seemed to be rather fixated.”

Buck keeps standing still. He knows that Ezra is taunting him, wanting him to admit to something that would probably get him shot. He doesn't think Ezra would do that to him, but they've only known each other a few months. It’s his turn to breathe deeply now, his lungs struggling to find enough oxygen. 

“Just watching the horizon,” he finally says, and they both know he’s lying. 

Ezra raises his eyebrow. He takes a step closer to Buck and reaches out his hand. His fingers briefly slide across Buck’s cheek, before dropping back down to his side. Buck closes his eyes, realizing that he had been wrong in all of his daydreams. Ezra’s fingers weren’t too soft, or too calloused. They were just perfect.

“It may interest you to know, “ Ezra says, even as he turns around and begins to walk away, “that the horizon has been watching you as well.”


End file.
